User talk:Tuckerscreator
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Videos HaloFanon has the ability to display video using MediaWiki tags but it doesn't have the ability to upload a video. I suggest reading Halopedia's How to add a Youtube Video FAQ.外国人(7alk) 04:23, February 5, 2010 (UTC) There are boxes above the type thing when you edit. Look around there and there should be an add photo. I didnt create mine, i got it from photobucket. Help yourself to Hunters Rising. Just let me know if you make a major grammar changes. Biologystudent 02:57, March 7, 2010 (UTC) What do you type in to get a gif. file, like the Starry Night thing on your userpage. Please respond. Biologystudent 00:22, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Are you serious? You actually like the article of the same name of my username? 0_9 You sir, deserve a medal. No one in my life has ever praised me that much....well not recently..but...you know what i mean.. Stel' Vadam 06:59, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Also, Tucker, you're gonna have to live with Maslab. Remember, he's a critic maniac. He's gonna critisize you. But once you really get to know him, he's ok. Besides, i played with him on Team Fortress 2 yesterday. EDIT: Danmmit, why do i always forget to sign? Stel' Vadam 08:12, March 12, 2010 (UTC) And in what way does my character have any god-modding in him? Uh, in what ways does Stel have any god modding on him? Y'know, he's not Jesus. Go look at his Battle at Reach, he lost one of his arms and one of his legs thanks to a pyscho Hunter who's bond brother was just slaughtered. Stel' Vadam 07:59, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ..... Um....Of course Stel wouldn't vote against Thel's death sentence. STEL IS HIS BROTHER. --Stel' Vadam 05:37, March 23, 2010 (UTC) I like you. Plothole Welcome back Glad to see that you manage to get back into Halo Fanon. Have you sorted out the problem? If not, I would really suggest talking to a technician/PC expert about these bugs directly.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:30, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Feedback. Thanks for your feedback! When I'm further along with Hagiography's page, I'll put a trivia section that lists the deffinition. It does, however, directly relate to some of his duties in the Covnenant, and one of the reasons why he was tollerated in spite of his parinoia. As for your other question, that's not something even I can answer. While the Covenant is finished with Hagiography's death, and he was the last 'Prophet' when it comes to rank, no one knows if his species survived when his medling with Flood DNA caused the creation of the Flood Covenant. As I mentioned in the article, a distress signal was picked up, but a rescue fleet arived to late. If the species did go extinct, it was due to Hagiography's arrogance in believing he could control the Flood. Instead, he became a living slave. BTW: I was wondering if you could help me flesh out this article: Dragon Form. Some say its NCF, and they have some points, but I'm not sure how to fix it. Saberstorm 20:12, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I put up some ideas on the talk page. Can you give me some feedback so I have a decent edit? Saberstorm 21:10, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Yo, just showing your page love (no homo). Anyway if you want id like your feedback on my story and a couple of articles. Lepord Predator 03:46, August 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: Gif in Sigs Since you asked It might be a while till I make a trivia section, so Hagiography means something along the lines of "study of ancient races/civilizations". It describes Hagiographys duities in studying Forerunner texts, as well as his obsession for 'experimenting' on humans and the Flood. He is an all around nasty guy. Saberstorm 04:54, August 30, 2010 (UTC) VORAUSSICHT GIF image Resized your GIF image so that it animates in your signature, rather than being a static image. Use this for future image-resizing needs. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:24, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :It was on my to-do list.... and I have tons to do... T_T - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:45, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Eldritch Abominations ILB 2: Electric Boogaloo Canon dispute on Spartan-275 Hello, earlier you said that I had problems on my character known as [[Spartan-275]. Well, I think I fixed them. And just to clear something up, my character is not a Spartan-III, but a Spartan-II Class-II. I do know that there is a page on here describing the Class-IIs already, but since it is fanon as well, I think I should be able to create my own version, but whatever. Also, if you wouldn't mind, could you also look at my character Spartan-273? I would like to know if he is canon or not. Well, just asking. If you find any other problems, please, tell me. I enjoy knowing what problems I have so I can fix them :D Recording